Goddess of mischief - Infinity War
by Silver WolfXxx
Summary: SPOILERS! Okay, I did another infinity war fic but this ones a fixed cause my heart isn't even existant rn. Loki as a female? I know there are loads of these but I scoured the internet and couldn't find any here. Comment if ya know where 'scoured the internet' is from *hint Minecraft youtuber* and have fun with Lady Lokia! Don't forget to comment, favourite and follow!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hey! Yes, it's another fanfic on IW and I just say it now, still, SPOILERS! ANYONE WHO READS THIS WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS MORE OR LESS! Okay, warnings over, lil briefing. I needed a serious fixer for my shattered heart so I decided I'd do a genderswap and an alternative. So this is not going to follow the film lines exactly. But that is what fanfiction is for. Btw, I will probably mention a song that I think is perfect to listen to for each chapter as I find my writing is heavily influenced by music. Don't forget to check out my other stories; favourite; follow and please, for the sake of human kind, comment. It actually sends me insane everynow and then when I check my views and then the comments. Just give some constructive criticism or just say how pissed you are at marvel for doing what they did. Trust me if they don't fix it I'll be joining the livid mob coming to ambush MCU and make'm sort it out. Point out a spelling mistake ( because my autocorrect is dreadful) or just say hey, I'm reading this! It goes a long way and I'll PM as soon as possible. Anyway, enough rambling about comments, I will get on with the story. Enjoy ~ Silver WolfXxx

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be doing this if I did and none of what happened to Loki would have happened in the first place. I can't think of a song to declare but I guess brother by Kodaline is good.

Lokia trembled as she forced herself to keep those jaded eyes of hers open. This was sick. This was wrong in more ways then the amount of days she'd lived. Luminescent violet lit up Thor 's temple as the mighty thunderer let out an earsplitting cry of agony. The young jotun could no longer bear to witness her own brothers destruction. People had often told her she was conplacent, although the princess' pitch black reputation was unravelling at the most inconvenient of times.

"Enough!" She roared at the purple titan.

He shifted his cursed gauntlet and clenched it into a tight fist; Lokia's infamous silver tongue had little hope in saving her but perhaps it could spare another life. Leather boots trod daintily between the fallen bodies of the asguardians - no, her people, as she tried to come closer to Thanos. Electric blue hue reflected off her fear filled face whilst her stomach churned. If only she left that damn tesseract in the relic room to burn with her hellish sister. Her arm extended and put the infinity stone only just out of reach for Thanos.

"You really are the worst sister,"

Thor's snide remark made her wince and made her slightly mad. He claimed to love her no matter what she did and would always claim to find the best he could in her. Now he was snarling at her like a wolf when she was risking her life for the selfish oaf. In truth, it was partly because, deep down, Lokia treasured her brother, despite all she had done and partly because those she knew could help wouldn't bat an eyelid before murdering her and obliterating what's left. As he said before the ship of doom, they love him on midguard. Thor could lead them to battle better than she ever could if one of them were not to make out of the wreckage alive.

She let out a sigh and smiled sadly, "The sun will shine on us again brother..."

In Valhalla possibly. Or on midguard. Either was fine by her; death didn't scare her anymore having invaded it three times and finding out one of Odin's spawn was literally the human representation.

"Your optimism is misplaced young asguardian," Thanos sneered.

The raven haired goddess shook her head "For one thing, I am not asguardian, and for another, we have a hulk."

Banner's emerald beast came crashing through on queue, a large eruption came from his lungs as he charged forwards. A glimpse of hope shimmered as the hulk fought the titan, causing Lokia's heart to fly as though they had a chance. Her hope, however, was short-lived as Thanos threw him around like a rag doll. Her eyes widened larger than dinner plates and anxiety pulsated through her veins. Shamrock green glow began to appear around her fingers as she tried to take defensive stance but her mind coaxed her into remembering that she needed to remain calm. There was no time to be overly reckless.

"Heimdall, now!" Thor yelled as pearlescent rainbow light took the hulk away. So much for not being reckless. He had now pissed off the sociopathic titan and ensured the death of the beloved gatekeeper. Thanos yanked the ebony spear off of Proxima Midnight and used it to stab him in the chest. She felt her heart grow heavy as the amber eyed man took his last rattling breath. The king was now gagged with a metal mouth piece similar to the one used in her in New York to ensure he could no longer say another word to save anyone. No one else was getting out of this alive - either physically or emotionally.

"There are two more stones on earth. You will go there return to collect the stones,"

Perfect. Lokia could agree to accompany him and carry out her plan.

"If you don't mind me interjecting, if you're going to earth, I think I should come with you. After all, I have experience in that arena..."

" If you consider experience failure, " Thanos contradicted, glaring down at her with his teeth clenched tightly.

"I consider experience, experience," she justified. It was now or never, her thoughts would not let her forget this. Quaking legs drew her to her old 'friend' and the goddess of mischief took a bow with a cuspidated dagger up her sleeve.

"I am princess Lokia of Asgard, Odinsdottir, rightful queen of jotunheim, goddess of mischief and I do hereby offer my undying fidelity..." Lokia said softly, closing her eyes and counting to three. She drew a literal dagger and lunged at his throat. Time suddenly stood still and realisation hit her harder than one of Jane Foster's slaps to the face. Her brother's face was painted with horror; the black order watched in excitement; the space stone shimmered with a bright cyan and Thanos looked at her in disappointment. He ripped the dagger from her dainty hand and plunged it into her abdomen. A small scream narrowly avoided slipping from her cracked lips, she had poisoned that blade and that mistake alone had the potential to kill her.

"Undying... You should choose you're words more carefully," he spat before encasing her neck in a thick, rough fist. At first he squeezed gently and began to lift her above the ground slighty. Lokia's long legs soon began to thrash like crashing waves and her hands tried to pry his lilac fingers from her throat. Thor's muffled screams were dull and almost soundless but the shattered her heart like a mirror. He knew what was happening.

 _'What chance will they stand against Thanos? He can kill a godess, who is part frost giant. That isn't exactly easy,'_ she thought as she took in her last moments.

 _'But who am I kidding? I'm weak. Pathetic. It's my fault he even has the chance to continue with his plan . Ragnarok could have destroyed it and he'd never fulfil his mission. No, I have to come and screw everything up! At least I might spare Thor some time but I don't know if he can escape. This could all be for nought...'_

Her face started to turn flushed pink as his grip tightened. Continuous fighting seemed to cease and jerking motions became more subtle. She tried to take just one last gasp of air but Lokia knew to well it was hopeless. With what little energy and had left, she summoned up six words that had once been spoken to her in a slightly twisted way.

"You...will...never...be...a...god..." She spat back venomously.

As she had predicted, this final statement angered him and sealed her fate. The sickening crunch of her windpipe echoed throughout the vessel, now haunted by numerous trapped, brave but unnecessarily dead souls. Thor launched forwards uncontrollably as the smirking giant turned to face the god of thunder. He strutted along before dropping her lifeless body at his feet - eternal pain depicted on her once hopeful face.

"No resurrections this time,"

Stepping back, the titan summoned the power stone to set the ship alight and the space stone to take him out of harm's reach like a coward. Ebony Maw's presence gone, the iron restraints fell to the ground. The grievous king crawled to his baby sister, each move causing him throbbing pain. A large hand pushed her smaller frame against his large chest as he sobbed obstreperously. He wished someone would close her eyes. He wished she could have the lavished funeral mother had, but she would not be so lucky. Thor had no time left to spend with her, not by choice either.

The ship moaned as it began to cripple and combust, Thor murmered asguardian curses under his breath as he recollected his last words to her. It left a hole in him as if she had tried to stabbing again through the heart. If he lost everything, he knew Lokia would still be there with her gloats and sympathy. She'd bring him family in the darkest moments. But with her gone, he had nothing. What more could he lose?

Deadly shrapnel flew at lightning speeds as the temporary residence of asguard blew apart. Bodies were left scattered across space, they were the spots in a dot to dot, join them together and you'd see the catastrophic massacre of a lunatic. Midnight blue and iridescent stars embraced the wreckage and held it safe for their saviours when they arrived. The two rival siblings at each others throats for the throne; as previously poetically stated; were plummeting away from each other once again. Lokia's signature green went hurtling through space, her eyes wide yet sightless. Despite her last wishes, the sorceress was headed toward the realm she had hoped her brother would be visiting to warn the heroes of the plague Thanos dared to bring. However, there was no better way to admonish them than showing the what would happen if they didn't win.

* * *

"He sent Lokia! The attack on New York, that's hi-"

A large crash ricocheted in the resident men as a flash of green, black and gold pummeled into the recently fixed hole. Whoever it was had landed in the sanctum Santorum and into the company of three familiars.

"Was there much point in fixing that?" Wong mused quietly as a tall man in Aegean robes led the party up to the cavernous crater.

"If it is who I think it is, what is this person's problem with time intervals of thirty minutes? First she tries to kill me because I made her fall for thirty minutes and then half an hour after someone she has fought with not long ago falls through the roof, she not long after follows!" He whispered in confusion.

" Bruce, please tell me it isnt-" Tony Stark said slowly, not yet glaring down the broken staircase.

"It can't be - I mean, I saw her on the ship. I can't believe it until I get the chance to look..."

The billionaire pushed past in a desperate attempt to quell his curiosity, but in doing so, he only confirmed his theory.

"R - reindeer games...?" He stuttered.

Before him lay the broken and burnt body of reindeer games.

* * *

Yes. No. I'm excited I finished the first chapter but dying on the inside 'cause I had to watch that scene over and over again. So what do you think? Is it worth me carrying this on? I know in my other stories I was like, oh there's a vote, at the end of the week I'll use the winning name but I couldn't wait. This, for me personally, isn't like the other fanfics cause loki still died *intense sobbing* and I actually changed the name. Sorry that it is so short, I just wanted to get this out there as quickly as possible. Just to clarify, the 'burnt' bit in the last sentence is because she obviously had to pass through the earths atmosphere and at the speed she was going, would be a lil sunburnt. Yes, she's a goddess but she's also a frost giant which counteracts it to some point. Don't forget to comment ( plz just anything will do) follow and favourite. Lysm - Silver WolfXxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I think that _Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid_ fits in with this chapter, I'm not sure why, it just has those feels.

Disclaimer: seriously, what is my normal answer?

Thanks to my two reviewers for your comments they really spirited me and I hope you get accounts so I can thank you privately but until then I hope this is fine. At the moment I am juggling a lot so things might not flow as smoothly as I'd like. Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Don't think her eyes are supposed to be like that."

From what was visable, you could tell something was most definitely not right. Lokia had a deathly complexion paler then usual and her emerald eyes were gazing eternally soulless into space. Her once spiteful now listless mouth was slightly open meanwhile her limbs were at impossible angles. A fair description would be a neglected, tangled string puppet; no one to work it and grotesque looking due to lack of attention.

"What do you you mean, her eyes aren't supposed to look like that?" Bruce broke the awkward silence. Had he not realised or had the latest events allowed him to become fond of the sorceress and find himself unable to except her fate?

"Her eyes are open," Dr Strange said bluntly.

"So?"

Tony looked back at his friend, "if she landed here, alive, her eyes should be closed. At least if they were open, they'd have rolled to the back of her head."

" Lokia is...dead? " he stuttered. Sure she was evil and killed eighty people in two days but the scientist didn't believe she deserved it. Not from what he'd seen her try to be. It was a sign that war has been waged. Lives will be lost as always and this time it'll sneak up on them like a disease.

"Not for certain. But it sure as hell seems that way. Only way to know is to retrieve the body," Strange replied.

The sorcerer glided down with ease to the goddess thanks to his crimson cloak of levitation. He scooped her into his strong arms. She seemed lightweight and delicate, but broken like an amber autumn leaf.

He looked at her in sorrow; a face of fear instead of her devious smirk made Lokia still not innocent but look as if she did not deserve death all the same. Whatever happened was buried with her, not to ever reach the surface.

Placing her on a dark oak table wong had created, tales of horror began to untwist. Stark let out a loud gulp after catching the first glimpse of her neck. Indigo bruises left little space on her skin but gashes from the flying shrapnel bled where they could. Her face was sunburnt, caked in dirt and blood ,meanwhile, a lump beneath her cloak was drawing suspicion to itself.

"Is that just her arm sticking out at an awkward angle?" Dr Strange queried, mostly to himself.

One of them skittishly pulled away the cloth and caused yet another gasp of terror.

"Holy crap that's a knife!" Tony shouted, leaping back from the corpse .

Dr Strange said back aggitatedly "Yeah no shit Sherlock!"

This earned him a prolonged glare from the billionaire but soon was ignored due to the doctors insensitivity. A small wind current blew through an ajar window, singing sorrow for the deceased within the walls, but soon screamed curses at her previous crimes.

Sticky, ruby liquid was splattered up the blade and stained Lokia's leather clothing. The dagger was rather intresting; an electric blue with intracute engravings and the metal had a beautiful snake twisted around it with pure white crystalline flowers that could only be found on jotunheim pressed into it. It would have been more admirable if only it weren't within the owners body.

"No stop!" Strange suddenly yelled as Tony reached out to withdraw the knife. He backed off with his arms in the air, eyes wide and alert.

"W - what does it matter if she's already dead?" Bruce asked, melancholy slightly tinging his voice as it did every time somebody died.

"I have an idea," he said warily, before running upstairs, continuing to shout, "Don't touch a thing! It might work, if she isn't too far gone!"

The philanthropist turned to the other doctor with an unmistakable look of confusion. His brows were knitted firmly together and his chocolate eyes narrowed. Bruce had missed this. A thrill of adrenaline and trepidation coursing through his blood and the urge to avenge someone. Often _he_ didn't feel it first on but even in the hulk's form or running around frantically for enlightening answers had a subtle effect that was still addictive.

And then there was his family. Tony; quip after quip; Steve with his friendly but righteous atmosphere; Thor and his somewhat childish yet mature personality; Clint with his pranks, witty comebacks and arrows; Wanda, he didn't know her well but she was pure; Vision and his vast knowledge accompanied by impeccable kindness and then there was Nat.

Even under such dire circumstances, he was just glad to be home.

"What is he going on about?" Tony asked, his thumb gesturing upwards.

"Honestly, I haven't the faintest idea,"

A flash of golden orange sparkles appeared between the both of them, the infamous neurosurgeon stepping out. A thick, musty book lay open in his arms and Stephen was skimming through the messy scrawls. Seconds later, the sorcerer had finished reading the spell and motioned for the men to get out of his way. He cracked his knuckles before inhaling loudly.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I am going to bring her back from the dead, resurrect her in more formal terms," Stephen uttered, placing the literature on the table.

"But how? Tony requested answers.

" You see, gods and goddesses, especially those of asguardian and sorcerer culture, have a charm placed upon them soon after birth. This spell allows them to be resurrected after a death, providing the conjurer has one of these two items. And we do. Either the soul stone - the location of which has been irretrievable for many a moon - or the time stone. "

Lime hue dispersed into the air as the winding metal of the eye of agamotto untwined.

"Bring one back by the power that burdens me, may the curse of mortality and deaths toll be lifted" the doctor muttered loudly, eyes rolling back into his sockets and rings of magic glimmered with geometric patterns.

A deep inhale suddenly burst from Lokia's lips and her eyelids slid closed. Strange stumbled back from his trance, clearly drained. The two scientists looked on in awe as the goddess slowly returned to a living state, but one of a slumbering beauty. Her rib cage flittered up and down, but at an odd rhythm.

"Leave her be. For now she is at rest. We need to turn our attention to the up coming battle," Stephen spoke, glancing at the jotun.

Strategies and statistics were thrown every which way as the men tried to devise a plan for inevitable. An air of tension drifted across the room, everyone intoxicated in thoughts.

* * *

 _'I don't want you here,'_

 _'But mother, I've missed you. I - I what do I do? I can't fight my fear,'_

 _'You don't belong in valhalla'_

 _'Tell me about it. I swear I saw hel fire as I died-'_

 _'Lokia! I mean you're no longer dead, little one,'_

 _'Hardly surprising. Either Lady Death has impeccably weak grip of cannot bare to have me. What do I say to him, if he isn't dead yet?'_

 _'Your brother is not dead, rest assured. Do you see him? No. And you will know when you do. But you must awake from your slumber first.'_

 _'Reminds me of many a morning, when I had to wake to a day I wished not to. The same morning routine, Thor listing the heroic feats he'd achieve, leaving only to be excluded again, come home to hear him gloat and others rejoice, constant insults fo my status, just to go to bed and ponder about if it would be easier to sleep and never awake. It grew tedious. I guess this is, a shot at redemption, if you will. Or at least, a chance to allow my changed intentions to blossom.'_

 _'You were truly not that unhappy, I know that for certain. Nothing painted a bigger smile on your face than when you had a chance to prove yourself.'_

 _'Smiles can be forced.'_

 _'As can lies. Now stop wasting time, your lifespan will be drawing to a close if you keep arguing with me.'_

 _'Fine. I suppose that witless brother of mine will need saving soon.'_

 _'Just know I'm proud of you. As is Odin. He may not say it often but he loves you. He just happens to be like you; pretends to be devoid of emotion and forgets to say the things that mean the most.'_

 _'A very sentimental thought to part with, mother.'_

* * *

She jolted upright, a contained screech escaping her. Her emerald irises darted around before her mind started to jump to conclusions. This was not where she left off. Lokia scrambled to her feet, pulling out a dagger, but bending over in pain the second she tried. Whimpering, she clutched at the weapon lodged inside of her. Blood was staining her surrounding clothes and soon the poison would intermingle with her blood system. It needed to come out, but how to pull it out without killing herself again?

"Lokia?"

Said person gazed up to meet three people glaring down at her. One with a look of concern, one with a aura of hatrid and another on the defensive. What now? Upon closer inspection, it appeared she had encountered each of them before - and was not on the best offers with three of them, if you counted one of the split personalities. The sorcerer that dared to put her in an eternal fall, Tony Stark, full of his smart ass comments and Bruce who was the only one she could hope was not out to kill her. She could not say the same for the big green guy after the incident with shampoo on the statesman.

"Well this is a great welcome back to the living world and midgaurd. Quick question, last time I checked, I was dead on a spacecraft drifting off in the middle of the neighbouring galaxy, how have I ended up here?" She smiled weakly.

They looked at each other in confusion, eyes narrowed. She laughed nervously before turning to shred off part of her ivy cape. The princess held the strip of cloth tightly, inhaling heavily. Her slender fingers encased the handle whilst proceeding to rip it out. A burst of pain and blood gushed out, a help of distress too. Lokia quickly strapped the fabric around the wound. Applying as much pressure as possible, she looked up with an eye roll and groan.

"Where's Thor? Ought I be allowed to see my brother? Don't give me that look Stark. I do not have time for you to be playing the fool. I need to properly warn him, rather than the rushing to get our people into escape pods warning. I won't kill him, honest," She asked, tying at knot.

She straightened up, easily the tallest. Her shadow fell dark upon the three humans. Expressions of worry and stress were transparent like glass to the goddess, after all, they were her speciality. The truth was oozing from their eyes against their wills and it started to agitate the short tempered women. Midgardians, or at least these ones, could not hide emotions. Or was it just her overly high expectations?

"What do you mean he isn't here?" She said, ice in her tone.

Tony furrowed his brow, "We never said he wasn't."

"Really Stark? I am Goddess of mischief and deceit, I can see through your weak expressions," She huffed.

Sharp pain tickled her neck as she twisted slightly. Her hand came to meet indigo bruised flesh, still raw with agony but at least not killing her. As much as she would have loved to have healed it properly; her magic was in no fit state after being resurrected and the wizard in front of her hardly looked capable.

Pushing past, she began to head off for the door before being halted by a velvety cloak.

"Would you mind moving your enchanted garment before I set it ablaze?" This caused slight distress to the item and a cold state to be thrown at her.

"Yes I would mind. You're a sociopath, I'm not just going to let you stroll into the city you destroyed six years ago," Strange snarked. Why must she be in the presence of such smartass, obnoxious imbiciles? Bruce was alright and Wong seemed awfully quiet but still, Stark was enough without another sarcastic being.

"Yes, I know that was wrong and I would not have done it if _he_ wasn't in my head. I need to find my brother. You lot clearly don't know where he is, so the sooner I start looking, the better."

"God damn right that was wrong! Do you even know what you caused? "

"I'm the reason your little team came together, why midgard has a line of defence that won't crumble at the sound of a threat, you should be thankful for that."

"Trust a monster to try to make it look as though they had done some good... "

Tony's sharp words had finally made her snap. Lokia's vision was overcome by a red fog that hardly made it possible to see and her nails dug deep like knives into her palms, drawing blood. Blue wound its way around her fingers as they suddenly reached for the billionaires throat.

"Stars, you are brilliant at stating the painfully obvious. I. Am. Aware! I was born a monster and will die a painful death alone, as a monster. Don't tell me what I already know, " She snarled at him. Her temperature dropped severely below freezing point and her grip tightened. Tears of frustration sparkled in her eyes as she let go. Her hand had begun to turn pale blue and her eyes had a red tint.

Although she would never show it, it stung. Guilt for what she had done still dragged her down to the depths of weakness and tearshed. It honestly felt like she was drowning sometimes. There was nobody to tell however, Thor was out of the question; Odin would never understand, he never really did and she lost Frigga all too soon. So Lokia did what she did best, swallow all her emotions and get on with life till it erupted later.

"Strange are you moving your hair right now?" Stark asked as a sudden draft flew through the window. They all stood still, eyes alert and darting around everywhere.

"Not at the moment," he said slowly as the sound of muffled screaming became audible.

Stark twisted the handle and they traded the safety of the sanctum for the chaotic streets. Not a person passed her whose face wasn't filled with fear, but not at the sight of her. No, there was much worse coming. Her long legs glided through the crowds, it was difficult enough without being used as a handrail for Midgardians to prevent falling flat on their faces as they fled. This could only mean one thing. They were here. As was she. Alive.

Well this would be fun. She focused on getting the panic stricken civilians out of the area; telling for them to get as far away as they could and aiding the less able. Now this was what it felt like to be her old self; calm but still thinking strategically about what's best for the people. Stars, if Thor was here to see her doing this... Either she'd never live it down or he'd be overly dramatic.

Lokia looked up to see an unfriendly sight. One of Thanos' ships was hovering above the city and a figure she'd rather not see. Ebony maw. Her lips thinned, she threw herself back against a wall and out of his sight. Did she really want to do this? She was then vixen and they were the hounds went after her by their master.

Suddenly, Stark came sprinting into her, knocking her out into the street. She had not planned anything. For once, she not might actually be three steps ahead. Lokia sat up, blowing her stray black strands from her face. She shoved the man off her lap and stood up. His eyes were practically burning holes into her and it wasn't going to be fun.

Strange made a few motions and the howling wind came to a halt. Now the talking would have to start.

"-Glorious day to rejoice. For you will give up you lives to the merciful Thanos," Maw smirked.

" Earth is closed today, " Tony butted in. A roll of Lokia's eyes hardly went unoticed.

"You! Your supposed to be dead!" The grey alien stammered, shaking slightly with rage.

"Clearly I'm not though. Why must everyone simply state what they see before them?" She quipped .

Ebony spat "Did you not hear the mighty Thanos' words? No resurrections this time? No matter. You will long for something as sweet as death once father is done with you. It will be a fitting end to your family."

"I thought Odin or whatever his name was was your father," Tony whispered .

"No, Laufey was my real father, Odin was my adoptive. I am not to even be associated with that purple bastard, let alone be referred to as his spawn" Lokia hissed "What do you mean by that Ebony?"

"After you died, we killed your brother. He screamed, cried for mercy. Pathetic really. And now you will truly go, the same as he did. Weak."

No. No. No no no no no no. He can't have been. She didn't see him. Mother couldn't sense him, nor could she. But Thanos' children didn't lie. Valhalla is a large place, you'd need ten times the power of the all father to find him.

"Liar! My brother is not dead. I would have seen him in valhalla!" She screamed, it slipping from her. She longed to here that it was lies. He couldn't really...

"Oh Odinson, must you be so naive? You know it only hurts you more. Now you have nobody. No one believes in you, not that anyone did. It just means that we're free to tell you how much of a monster you really are. And yet you thought your brother loved you. He just wanted to be free of you. Now he is and he's at peace. Your family is rid of the frightful demon and it celebrates."

Anger crashed over her like a tsunami. Her hands felt like they had been dipped in frozen waters and her vision became clouded with red and tears. It just happened so suddenly. She dropped to her knees, howling. Pearlescent shards of ice the size of the tower blocks surrounding her blasted out of nowhere. Her aesir form melted away. The doctor with a green beast hiding beneath his skin; the sorcerer doctor; the irritable man of iron and the two ugly beasts flew through the air. Thick layers of frost swirled on the floor and on the jagged ice. All within the blink of an eye.

She rose to her knees, eyes ablaze with the darkest hatrid. A sword materialised in her hand made from crystal and the point came to a salient end. Her hair swayed as she staggered forwards, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Lokia! Don't do anything stupid! Just calm down for a second. No! No don't your dare reindeer games!" Tony snapped, clutching a head wound.

But she couldn't hear over the thumping of her shattered heart. Breathing became loud and quick paced. A snarl was painted on her face and a bloodlust glimmer shone in her eyes. Her closest victim was none other than Cull Obsidian. He was slowly regaining conscious, extending his scaly fingers.

Lokia held the sword high above her head. It glimmered in the light escaping through the clouds like a diamond in a light show. A fluid motion and squelch signalled his death. She hadn't killed him, Ebony had. His words drove the knife, not her. Once again, Lokia found herself befalling the role of a puppet. Thick dark blood splattered on her clothes and a grin of malice snuck upon the princess. She twisted the handle through his heart. They needed to suffer. For what they had done.

"Oi! Don't do-"

Suddenly, a blur of green and black was thrown across the streets she was last destroying. She was propelled into a building, crumbling in a heap. Ebony maw stood up straight, smirking. A groan of pain and confusion escaped her cracked lips as her aesir melted back into place. Adrenaline was flooding from her veins and she felt weak as though she were under mild anaesthetic.

Now the pain from her neck was kicking in. Each breath felt like her throat was being dragged along shattered glass and filled with sand. It was painful and irritating but at least she was alive and conscious. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the two doctors getting up from the frosted floor.

In the corner of her eye, Stark had decided to take on the flat faced telekinekik by himself. Grabbing a small but long shard of smashed glass, she threw it (yeeted it. I'm sorry I really need to stop don't i?) at him. It caught him in the back of his sombre skin, causing him to turn with a shriek of pain. Lokia smirked. She knew Maw was built for his magic, not power or training. If he was without his abilities, he'd be useless.

He snarled viciously before sending a torrent of debris at her. A weak flash of green created a shield which then came to meet a dazzling orange. The good doctor had leapt in front of her to defend her. Rather funny to think about, considering the skeptikalism he had about her.

"Thought you wouldn't hesitate to let back befall me? Due to what I've done?" Lokia couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't get comfortable, I'm not doing this out of care. It's just you will come in handy," he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Sure,"

She made a dagger appear and began to run forward. Each step felt like being dipped in lava but it was worth it. She caught the alien off guard once again and slashed at him. In retaliation, she found herself flying through the air like a ragdoll once again. She was going through the clouds and cold air filled her lungs. Sure, she could take the fall, but she had literally just been brought back from the deceased and it she could, it would hurt immensely.

Lokia shut her eyes tight, prepared for the impact. Only it never came. Instead she felt a tug on the back of her armour. The ground was roughly eight feet beneath her, she looked up to see a figure in red and blue spandex. He was perched on the top of the lamppost, holding onto what appeared to be a web that was suspending her in the air. She used her dagger to cut the rope like fibres and landed gracefully.

The masked figure spoke, "Um, are you okay ma'am?"

They sounded an awful lot like an adolescent boy.

"Yes. I don't mean to be intrusive but how old are you? You sound like you're merely 15 or so," she questioned.

"I'm not 15!" The masked teen squeaked, most definitely 15.

"Look there's Mr Stark! Oww. That must have hurt," the boy shouted as Stark went flying into a wall.

"You know Stark?" She said.

"Yeah. He gave me my suit and is kinda like my mentor."

"No offence boy, but from what I've seen of him, you need a better mentor. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help the wizard doctor."

"There's a wizard doctor?"

The goddess of mischief rolled her eyes, she would have a headache soon. Was she honestly this irritating? Or did she just have a short temper at the moment?

"Yes, there is a wizard doctor. I would not have said it otherwise," she sighed, running back to the action.

Chaos had ensured quicker than anticipated. The doctor was being beamed up by a grinning Ebony, so was the time stone. If Thanos got hope of it, he could restart over again no matter how many times he messed up.

"Stark!" Lokia yelled.

"Right! Underoos! Web him down!" Tony hollered.

The young boy sprouted more of his white ropes and began to tug. Stark was flying as fast as possible and Lokia was running as quick as she could. No matter how quick they moved, fate would not allow them to win. The time stone was out of reach and the child was being dragged up.

"No!" Everyone shrieked in unison.

Stark turned to face the goddess towering above him. He removed the mask, his face contorting to one that was showing anguish.

"Look I hate to say it, but Bruce, you and Lokia will have to assemble the avengers. I know, I know, it sound crazy. Probably is. We need Steve and the others," Tony sighed.

" where are you going? " Bruce questioned quietly.

"To save," pointing up to the shop hovering above, " them. See you. "

And with that, the billionaire had entrusted an infamous scientist and a guilty tyrant to call the world's heroes.

* * *

Omg! I am done! My fingers hurt so bad and I am sorry for not posting in sooooo long. Thank you to all the perfect people who are following, favouriting and commenting. You make me happy. I hope you think the wait was worth it though and I am terribly sorry about this mammoth chapter. Anyway, please do the sacred three buttons and I will post more as quick as possible! Lysm - Silver WolfXxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nope. Still hasn't changed.

Thank you LightProud and Jade 6244 for favouriting and following, cookies for you! Also, hugs for MadCrazyChloe! I'm sure you'll like this chapter. Hugs for Miss Luny too, there really aren't enough Lady Lokia stories, especially ones that don't ship. Not against shipping, I do do it myself but sometimes you do essentially just want canon. If anyone wants a little part in this just review and say and I'll put you in. I'm coming up to bits where I need people and lack the effort to think them up. Grammatically incorrect I know. Anyways, thank you for just reading this because it makes me beam. Right, that's enough of the cringe, now I should get back to story writing. I'm going to try and post a chapter every week or two but just because I have said that, unfortunately means I won't necessarily do so.

This could include angst towards the end but it depends on how it goes.

I can't think of a song to recommend for this chapter so comment them if you want and I can put them here.

* * *

Bruce Banner was used to having the strange and quite frankly, terrifying piled upon him to deal with by himself but this was ridiculous. Tony flipping Stark just blasted off into space to abandon him with a sociopath. Sure, a stable one, but one all the same. She had just stabbed a seven foot creature and blasted an entire street apartment into ice. He saw it to be fit for him to be stressed.

However, not wanting to awaken his counterpart when he wasn't wanted, the doctor took a deep breath.

"What do you suggest we do now, dear doctor?" She almost sneered but in a creepy, well meant way. Fear was evident in her eyes so she clearly hadn't got over that incident 5 years ago and probably did something inane aboard the statesman.

He couldn't lie and say he did know. Lokia was nicknamed the liesmith after all and would call bullshit immediately. Normally known for his quick thinking, Bruce was having a serious lack of inspiration. Seriously, what _could_ they do? Dr Strange had informed him before Lokia had awoken that Steve and the others were in trouble with the law. That would make getting to them difficult as trust issues had probably formed in his two year absence.

"What is that?"

The lean goddess tried to walk over to the object that grasped her attention but stumbled and fell to the floor clutching her stomach wound. He could see the blood had soaked through the fabric, probably due to movement and that it was causing her pain. She reached her slim fingers out and picked up a small, battered cell phone. This must have been the phone Steve gave to Tony for him to call.

She handed it over to him, having lost care for it as soon as she saw ity was nothing more than a common midgardian object. Lokia did however, take notice of the blood oozing from her stomach. She never did sort out the issue with the poison, did she? Deciding it was foolish to have not done so, she pressed on the wound in hope to stop it bleeding or at least numb the pain. Maybe she wouldn't be in so much pain if she could remember the incantation eir taught her. Normally, she could recite it in her sleep perfectly as Thor or herself were persistently injuring themselves but she could not bring herself to remember.

"Hmm what to say..." The doctor pondered aloud.

Lokia snapped harshly, "Well, 'hi I'm alive but the universe is about to be ended so I think we should meet up!' Tends to be rather effective. "

"Are you okay?" He asked, shocking her to her bones.

Not even her brother asked that, almost as if he knew or was a question that no one asked. She guessed this was because she acted like she was fine all the time and rarely acted on her own emotions.

"In which way Bruce?"

"Either, "

She hadn't been okay in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she was. Now, she definitely wasnt wasn't. Physically, no as well. The princess was either going to bleed out or the poison would kill her and that charm was no longer effective.

The lack of response was a clear no. He decided to quickly make the call and hopefully they could all sort something came to a conclusion of them meeting at the avenger building upstate - a decision that was irritating a certain person.

"Did you tell them that _I_ was coming?"

"No."

"They'll probably just kill me on the spot then! I suppose it doesn't matter as this poison will be the death of me before I get the chance to see them."

"Why didn't you say? The doctor probably could have done something. Besides, you weren't in pain earlier. I can't tell if you're being over dramatic or if it's true or not," Bruce exasperated .

"Why would I lie? I have no reason, you, unlike my brother, lack the need to be force fed sugared lies about my health. And the reason why is because the adrenaline pulses around the body with the poison. It doesn't give the poison time to react but when the adrenaline rush dissipates, it's been spread further through the body, causing and speeding up the bad things. I thought you were a doctor, are you not Banner? Surely that is basic knowledge? " Lokia muttered airily.

The man scoffed, "Of course it is! It's just you are different from me. Y'know the asguardian bits and then the really unusual frostiness. You're body sounds as though it should work entirely different from ours. How was I to know?"

Lokia bit her lip and hung her head low. She felt so conflicted. Nothing she was saying was well thought through nor nice. She just kept spewing fountains of bitterness, no regards as to who would have to clean it up. And she didn't need to be reminded of her frozen heritage, not now.

"Nevermind. Let's get upstate and then we can do something about the poison. The longer we waste, the less time you have,"

Banner hailed a cab while the goddess propped herself against him, which was not easy, considering the height difference. It was painted sunshine yellow as expected with an old driver the front. At first, he wouldn't take them seriously. After all, Bruce was wearing tattered clothing and had a fair amount of dust on his face and Lokia had blood everywhere. There was no grace of sympathy or concern in the drivers eyes. Instead, he brought a grumpy, impatient cloud around him and it was rather annoying.

Lokia wheezed the words 'upstate' and 'avengers facility' before the car began to speed away. She let out a loud sigh and tried to use a bit of magic. At this moment, she really couldn't care less if the mortal was her using seidir and decided to go all Salem on her; she had watched down in disgust as the Midgardians tortured their few magic users and the innocents also. Unfortunately, only a faint glimmer came.

She tossed and turned trying to get in a slightly comfortable position for the remainder of the journey. As the taxi finally pulled up, Lokia gleefully got out of the uncomfortable vehicle. She left Bruce to pay the driver whilst she stumbled up to the building. It was modern and whitewashed, much to the distaste of the princess. She would have thought Stark would have been more creative.

The silent purr of stillness put her on edge, her steps slowed. The lack of security was unnerving and it seemed Bruce had also picked up on it.

"So, no army of guards coming to enhilate us on the spot? No heavy chains to be locked up in?" Lokia breathed.

Being the goddess of mischief, it is essential to know the outcome of things a brief moment before they occur. So being tossed into a situation with an unforeseeable future is somewhat agonizing.

Bruce furrowed his brow before replying, "I honestly can't say. Tony is normally extremely paranoid when it comes to security, that's why Happy has been with him for a long time 'cause he knows he can trust him. Wait. You don't know who Happy is, do you? No? Okay, there's no need to go into that. The point I'm trying to get at is this is unusual. But then again, I never mentioned you coming and they'd have to have limited the defences for Steve and that to get in."

They proceeded with precaution, as not to trip on anything and set something of to them have an army charge at them. Lokia looked down at the crimson trail she was leaving behind as though they were footprints in snow. She was going to bleed out within a hour or two.

"Stop. Right. There," a voice growled from the shadows as they approached the door.

Bruce tensed and Lokia stumbled back, knowing she had not redeemed herself to anyone on Midgard and whoever this was wouldn't have forgotten who she was. Her mind overflowed with crazy ideas, was it fury? Romanoff? Barton? She knew they were in... Let's say, deep disagreement with her and would probably see her vulnerability as an opportunity.

"Rhodey?"

The man responded to his name and stepped out of the shadows before letting out an audible gasp.

"No way. Bruce?"

Lokia definitely didn't recognise this man. He was of African-American descent and had a gun held at the ready. He wore steel grey bottoms and t-shirt with an unusual contraption around them, their silvery reflection dancing due to buttercup yellow sunshine.

The gun suddenly shot back up, pointed directly in her face.

"Hang on. You're Lokia! The crazy sociopath who destroyed half of New York!" He snarled, glaring into her emerald eyes.

She threw her hands up in defence, "What other greeting should I expect? This is going to go well isn't it? Bruce, if you wouldn't mind, I don't want to die such a primitive death..."

"Yes! Right! Sorry. Rhodey it's okay, she's with us - to a certain extent. She wants to help us and killing her will not allow her to do so," he spluttered, explaining.

His face relaxed, the gun slid back in its holster and the feral atmosphere died down. Crimson dribbled down her thigh slowly and she could feel an irritating tingle in the tips of her fingers. How long until she dropped dead? How long till she bled out? Or would the poison get to her first?

"Hey, you okay?"

She snapped out of her stupor to find Banner asking that question again and it irritated her to think she couldn't answer what he truly meant.

"I am within a stable condition," she replied monotonously .

"Right, well I guess you guys had better come in then," Rhodey smiled weakly, brows still knitted about the princess.

He toured them through the building, Bruce in awe at the architecture whilst Lokia scoffed at it. Surely stark would have designed something more ostentatious rather than a monochrome building. It bored her slightly.

"You really do miss a lot in two years," Bruce sighed, his brown eyes looking up in disdain.

It didn't surprise her really, that he had missed much. Although times like that were a blink of an eye, she had lost it all in six years. It shouldn't have been possible but it was. She could almost understand where he was coming from. They were pulled away into a large conference room that connected to another. Within the other, she could faintly make out a few holograms in the shapes of people. A feeling crashed over her, one that felt like she were the fugitive, prey, like a deer in the forest and the holograms were the predators, wolves chasing after. They would probably not welcome her here as most did.

"I need you two to stay here and be quite whilst I try and get this lot off my back about the council meeting," Rhodey asked.

"Council meeting?" Bruce questioned back, whilst Lokia dabbed at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding .

"Of course, you wouldn't know about the accords," he said bringing a hand up to his forehead in annoyance .

"Would it affect the situation if I didn't know?"

The African American replied with a shake of his head.

Bruce acknowledged that and told him there was no need to know now then. Rhodey left the two to sit in the silence, in wait for the others to arrive. Lokia had decided to stand away in the corner rather than sit with the doctor. To be honest, the thought of the beast beneath his skin still caused her to wince. But her choice of solidarity was not because of dislike but more of weakness. What she considered to be weak anyway.

The wound was clawing away at her, slowly convincing her that she was weak and incapable. Whispering poisonous lies that infected her faster than the dagger. Another thing toyed at her mind. Something she couldn't decipher. It was creating conflict in her head and she couldn't stand the headache or heartthrob.

Surely he wasn't dead? He couldn't be...could he? It was all too possible though for her liking. She didn't survive the supposed explosion, but she was dead already. She had the upper hand but he was far stronger. The balance of could and couldn't was leaning furthermore into the could and it was driving her insane. Sure, Ebony Maw was dark and manipulate but she knew them, knew how they played and she couldn't find a fault. Or could it be that her emotion got in the way.

She missed him. She missed Thor.

To think how bad she'd wanted to see him gone, her surviving. Her now it was pulling her apart. The stability built over four years gone. Ripped to shreds like a predator reducing their prey to bloody ribbons.

The princess shoved the to the back of her mind, trying to focus on what was ahead. Her whole life, she'd been a few steps ahead. Adjusting wasn't easy. The tingling feeling had shifted from her fingers to her wound, thoughts agonizing. She placed a hand over it and summoned the little magic she had left. The jade glow helped numb the pain but there was no way it could save her; even at full strength, she'd only be able to slow it down. The antidote was the only thing likely to allow her to survive. At least if she died, she could be back with her mother and father, like before when their claims of love meant something truthful. If she went to valhalla. The princess half believed she wouldn't.

Time dragged, seemingly frozen in the moment. The man had left ages ago, leaving her with so many questions. Why no chains for her? What were those around his trousers? They looked like some unusual Midgardian contraption, perhaps they braced him. Or were they part of some metallic armour like Starks? And why was he taking so long? It's not as if it takes long to-

"I've never noticed how antsy you can be. I can't think of anyone who acts like you."

She turned to face Banner, a small snarl on her lips for disrupting her thoughts. He still seemed rather cheerful, a warm smile on his face and his eyes had a soft glow - a hazel one rather than venomous green.

"How long since your friend left? Being left in a room with barely anything in it doesn't give much entertainment," she whined.

He laughed slightly to himself, looking at the clock on walls.

"Just under an hour and a half. If you're bored, clear your mind. Think back to a past time," he offered a smile.

A sigh escaped her, her mind was so full. Stress, pain, anger and despair. What was she to with that? Shove it to the side? They were the things you could only vent, unless you wished to drown in them. If she weren't already.

Sheer desperation drove her mind so far back, to where peace resided and life seemed like it could only be golden. Lies perhaps but her entire life was anyway. She was a tightrope walker on a spider's web of lies. Her eyes rolled back as she dove into a memory, hoping for sanctuary.

* * *

Silvery satin from a tapestry slipped through young hands as she chased her brother through the halls. He had to be hiding somewhere. The clatter of her small shoes falling against the stone floor echoed throughout like her gleeful laughter. Her ebony curls bounced in the air whilst her ivy coloured eyes glimmered in the soft , golden light. The feeling of warmth and coziness thrived in that area.

"Thor. Where are you? I'm going to find you," she called out, her emerald dress rippling in the breeze she created as she ran. Her cheeks were flushed slightly from running around as she stopped for a moment to look around. Many ornaments, chests and curtains resided there, an ideal place to hide. She went to go and look in a particularly embellished chest until she heard a small snort of laughter and saw movement behind a maroon velvet curtain.

She silently slunk over before prying the curtains open. They revealed the night sky through the window and her older brother, sniggering as he peered round the other side of the curtain.

"I'm over here silly," she exclaimed as her brother jumped at the sound of her voice.

She was greeted by a dopey saccharine smile and a set of bright blue eyes. His blonde hair appeared hers, they appeared so opposite yet had one of the tightest bonds. He huffed slightly at having lost the game once again.

"No fair Lokia. You always win. Did you count for long enough?" He sighed, inciting a laugh from his sibling.

"Aye, I even gave you extra time," she replied, sickly sweet smile on her face.

The young prince stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Lokia went to stick here out but a particular shadowed dawned upon her, stopping her in her tracks like deer in headlights. Her brother, however, had not until it was to late. His head tilted to look up at the figure, their brow arched and his tongue still out. He returned it back to its place before gulping quietly.

"Come here you two," a younger Frigga called, embracing them in her arms.

She wore a pale blue silk gown, rather plain but shimmered like diamonds in the light. Her hair cascaded down and her eyes glowed with happiness. She pulled away before laughing slightly.

"Would you to like to come with me to one of the balconies? I'd like to show you something," she purred in her dulcet tones .

The two children happily obliged and trotted along beside their mother. Midnight blue swirled out the windows, splattered by pin pricks of silver light. The deafening silence created a sense of peace, no talk was needed to comfort.

Frigga took a seat on a bench covered in cushions and luscious silky blankets, inviting her two kids to take a seat.

Her eyes danced with pride as she beamed, "I'd like to show you two something. Something I think you'd like."

The queens hands swirled in a dance, spinning her golden magic around like a ribbon dancer. Canary light became the thread of a talented seamstress; creating a beautiful web and ensnaring her children's interest. A sudden flame of yellow created a soaring raven with lengthly wings that reached the length of Lokia's hair.

Lokia gazed at her mother with awe. How? It seemed such a beautiful display with barely any effort. Her brother was expressing the same wonderment, his mouth agape slightly and eyes wide.

"I thought you might like to learn how to do this. Use magic," Frigga smiled.

The two of them jumped at the idea, apparently eager to learn. Eagerness was pulsating through the youngest's body though she had better control over it than her brother who was fidgeting with excitement.

"Really? We can learn to do this mother? _Us?_ " Thor squealed.

"Yes my darling. Some can learn to cast magic. Do you want to learn as well Lokia?" Their mother said.

The princess nodded her head repeatedly, shocked at the fact that she had forgotten to show her enthusiasm. Frigga continued to show her children a basic spell, explaining what knowledge of it she thought they could handle. Bright eyes watched every movement and perked ears latched onto every word.

"Now you two can try. Summon the energy from inside, call it to your hands. Take that energy and imagine a small butterfly being created from it. Focus on it and then will it into existence. It'll come," she guided, watching them carefully.

Thor scrunched his face up in concentration, pleading for it to work. Lokia, however, was nervous and hung back, watching Thor instead. Her brother had his hands filled and little sparks began to appear in the middle of it. Frigga grinned and Lokia's eyes were wide as saucepans. He was going to do it. The sparks were growing in size and light, becoming miniature silver blue bolts dancing when suddenly...

They fizzled out.

The prince's face fell as quickly as the magic left, eyes full of dismay and brows knitted tightly together in confusion.

"Mother... Wha - What happened? It - it was there and then... Did I do something wrong?" He stuttered looking so confused and close to tears.

"Thor, Thor my prince calm down. You did nothing wrong. You were doing perfectly but your seidir wouldn't allow you further. You have a special energy inside you, one like your father's. It's common to have a more elementaly based sedir, though yours is very strong. Lokia, are you going to try?" Frigga reassured the boy before turning to his little sister.

"But mother, what if I fail like thor?" This earned a hard stare from said person, " I don't think I can do it. "

"I'm sure you can darling. Besides, your brother didn't fail, he was born to strive for another talent. You will not have the knowledge of if you can should you do not try," the queen coaxed.

She gave in but remained wary. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. The butterfly hovered gracefully in her mind, crisp wings fluttering in circular motions. It looked so graceful and Lokia was desperate for it to become real. Within a second or two of trying, she could hear cries of awe and amazement. Her eyelids slid open to see emerald green light taking the form of a butterfly.

"Did I do that mother?" She asked, staring at the butterfly as it goes close to her face.

"Aye, you did my darling. Tis a very impressive illusion you have created. I am sure your father would be enthralled to hear of this ability," Frigga smiled .

"Tis foolish. Why should Lokia be so good at magic when I merely make sparks? I am older, I should be able to do it. Infact, I don't want to do it. It is foolish," Thor suddenly snapped.

"Nay brother, calm yourself. If I become strong in magic, and you in battle, we shall become great rulers. I'll protect you and you I. Does that not sound desirable brother?" Lokia grinned, looking at her older sibling.

The blonde haired prince nodded, wiping silvery tears from his sky blue eyes. He liked the sound of that. He and his sibling would be known across the nine realms, their legacy legendary. He would protect his baby sister at all costs and in turn, she would help him and always be there.

His voice was startled slightly but happy, "Of course sister. All the nine realms will know our names as we rule together."

Lokia felt content. Her heart was full of joy and here eyes glittered with it too. This was an innocent smile, not the bitter smirk it would soon become. Her ebony locks saved down to her shoulders and bounced with the small shake of pride her body had. A pale arm stretched outwards, fingers unfurling to reach for the illusion. Curiosity powered the movement as she tried to touch the butterfly.

And that was all it took. A touch.

* * *

The moment her finger and the magic collided, the princess could feel the ground slip from beneath her feet. Cold air filled her lungs and the surroundings bled black. It felt like she was drowning and being flooded with oxygen at the same time, feeling everything and nothing, seeing walls of black yet being blind.

Her eyes peeled open to reveal chains tight around her wrists, down on her knees as the pulled her arms limply. A trail of sticky blood was sliding from her mouth and onto the filthy floor. The walls were out up by a dull light, like a candle trying to light up a field. The sour stench of illness filled her nostrils unwillingly, burning them on the inside.

A silhouette as dark as it's mind walked up to the princess dangling on the floor, sputtering slightly. The shadow tilted her head into the light, observing the cuts in her cheeks and the fear in her eyes. It's fingers felt cold but appeared to be made of black smoke. It tossed her head down before getting of its knees. Suddenly, it pulled a golden spear from behind its back, one that looked just like here from past times.

"You have heart," it's voice snarled as it drove the spear through her heart.

A malicious laugh left its lips and echoed in the air, haunting like a banshee. Lokia clutched at the wound as blood trickled out and the emerald energy of her magic swirled violently. Browne of agony ricocheted whilst she cried out. Green swirled around her, quickly getting out of control, racing like a tornado, shining so bright until -

It went black.

"You have heart."

* * *

Lokia crashed back into reality, screaming with pain. She was on her knees, on the floor, clutching at her chest once again. A fire of jade circled her as her eyes glowed with the same flame. She let out nothing more than pained groans. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the poison, having reached her heart, it was infecting her sedir. This was not how she envisioned death.

The thunderous thuds of people entering the room rumbled in her tried tho look up art whoever they were but her vision had become clouded and their voices unclear

"What on earth was that?"

"Is that...?"

"Yes, but don't over react she's trying to help us. "

"Bruce can you not see? She's performing a spell. Everyone get back now. "

"No. I trust her. I don't think she means to do it. Lokia was fine when I left the room. She was staring out the window. Now she appears to be in pain. Lokia, can you hear me? What happened?"

Bruce had left the room? When? It didn't matter much. The energy was swarming round her now like a placid storm, unpredictable. It felt like she would explode with it, yet no one seemed to back off and she didn't try to tell them. Through the blurriness she could make out a figure of some description wincing in pain. There appeared to be a large incision on their stomach like hers.

Then it clicked. If she coaxed them over she could use the energy on them to show she wasn't a threat, heal them and prevent herself from collapsing completely. She brought her head up higher and stretched an arm out trying to call them over.

"Please," she called hoarsly, " please I mean no harm. If you were to come closer, I could heal you. Please. Otherwise I fear we may all be far worse off should you refuse. "

A thick accented girl spoke warily, "Vis, I am not sure if that is a good idea. Look at the energy she is radiating..."

A familiar voice decided to join in as well, "Definitely not. Vision you are aware that that women is a crazed murderer? She will kill you."

"No! Please, if you don't I worry I should kill us all. The universe is in danger and I am the only one here is has the slightest idea of what will happen. Just - just let me heal him," Lokia pleaded.

"Guys, we can't just leave her there. She's literally going to blow."

"Lokia? Lokia, try and control it. You could do serious damage if you don't," Bruce said.

She mumbled back "I - I can't. The poison. The poison. It's poisoned my sedir - my magic and I can't control it. If I don't use it, the energy could escape and destroy a lot. Let me heal him and then I can loose consciousness and not hurt anyone. Please."

Green flames were becoming increasingly violent and far brighter. Her grip on consciousness was loosening as time slipped away. Despite the growls of warning, the unknown figure walked towards her and got to its knees. The princess looked at him before putting her hands on the wound. Her swirling emerald magic calmed slightly and began to stitch up the incision . The glow from her eyes dulled to the normal jade whilst she felt her eyelids get heavier. It felt like a raging flame from within had been washed away by a wave, she felt at peace.

The captain rushed to grab the women as she fell unconscious in Vision's arms. He noticed all the small cuts in her face and the large slit across her stomach. He looked at the comrade he had recently reunited with, noticing that he too looked battered and bruised.

"Should I take her to the medical wing? She mentioned something about poison. You come to because you need a check up as well by the looks of things. Rhodey? Can you come as well? I need you to operate FRIDAY as I doubt she'll answer to me," Steve asked before walking off down the corridors with two men following.

"So you reckon we can trust her Bruce?" Rhodey asked as he paced along.

"Yes. On the ship, she saved what was left of the Asgardians and fought with those who remained. She didn't betray us when fighting her older sister either. She seems a different person to the one we fought six years ago. I'm not sure how but I do. I trust her," Banner replied.

Steve smiled slightly.

"Good. I need to know we can trust her before we even think about working with her. I reckon it you can trust her, I can. It'll just take some getting used to."

Bruce nodded as they continued down the off white corridors, silence surrounding them.

"And Bruce?" The captain called.

"Yeah?"

"Its good to have you back."

"Its good to be back. I just wish it wasn't under such dire situations. But it feels good to be back around friends. Family. It's just good to be home."

* * *

So I am not dead. Though after writing such a bit chapter I feel it. Thank you for putting up with such a long hiatus, I just never got round to starting the new chapter. I hope this makes up for it. I realised that Wanda and Lokia never really met up in this chapter but trust me, we'll have a lot of it next chapter. Should I do long chapters like this or short ones regularly? I feel like I ask this a lot but no one ever really answers so please do. Reveiw, favourite and all the normal jazz. Thank you - SilverWolfXxx


End file.
